


What Tomorrow Will Bring

by GalaxyFundy



Category: Bakemonogatari, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), The Author Regrets Everything, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFundy/pseuds/GalaxyFundy
Summary: 25 de março é quando está história começa.15 de abril é quando a história chega a sua conclusão nem um pouco conclusiva.Os personagens principais? Um jovem suicida e um vampiro.O cenário? Uma cidade do interior.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 8





	What Tomorrow Will Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Estou super nervosa, é a primeira vez que escrevo qualquer coisa sobre esse casal/fandom. Me perdoe se os personagens estiverem muito ooc's!  
> Eu tive essa ideia maluca enquanto lia o começo da novel de Kizumonogatari.  
> Não é preciso nenhum conhecimento sobre Monogatari para entender a história (já que vou mudar vários pontos para tudo ficar do jeito que desejo lol)  
> Enfim, boa leitura!

Era uma bela e calma manhã.

  


Sendo o primeiro dia das férias de primavera, não se era esperado ver um jovem acordado tão cedo, ainda mais zanzando pela região aparentemente sem um rumo em mente, sendo algo incomum e inesperado de certa forma. Mas Osamu Dazai nunca foi considerado um adolescente comum em primeiro lugar.

Mesmo com seu jeito preguiçoso e brincalhão não é necessário um gênio para perceber que havia algo de errado com ele. Talvez fossem as ataduras que cobrem grande parte de seu corpo que deixa-se isso evidente? Ou suas várias tentativas de suicídio?

  


De todas as formas isso não é relevante para a história no momento. O fato é que Dazai Osamu, jovem de dezessete anos, agora nas suas férias de primavera, estava andando pela cidade de interior onde mora claramente sem um destino certo. Ele murmurava baixinho uma música qualquer que escutou no rádio um dia. Um ritmo chiclete irritante que Kunikida absolutamente odiava com todas as suas forças, algo que Dazai usava sem pensar duas vezes para irritar seu colega de classe.

Atsushi (garoto órfão do primeiro ano que ele conheceu a alguns meses atrás em mais uma tentativa de suicídio falha) sempre tenta o impedir, mas no fim acaba desistindo, escolhendo ignorar ao máximo toda a situação para o bem de sua própria sanidade.

  


Como dito anteriormente era uma bela manhã. A cidade toda estava sendo banhada pelos raios quentes e dourados do sol que nascia em toda sua grandeza no horizonte. Poucas pessoas circulavam a este horário, sendo em sua maioria adultos e idosos abrindo seus estabelecimentos para mais um dia de trabalho. Com um suspiro contente Dazai entrou na pequena praça local, se sentando em um dos balanços do parquinho praticamente abandonado, apenas aproveitando a calmaria do lugar. Se lembrava de quando era pequeno e odiava vir ali, nunca realmente interagindo com as outras crianças, às achando "inferiores" a si (mentalidade que ele abandonou a bastante tempo, afinal, ser mais esperto que os outros não te torna melhor que ninguém).

Ao escutar seu celular tocando, o mesmo saiu do pequeno transe em que se encontrava, o pegando de seu bolso, debatendo por alguns segundos se deveria ou não atender após ver o nome de quem o ligava. Resolvendo que não teria nada a perder com aquilo ele atendeu a ligação.

  


"Bom dia Kunikida-kun!"

  


Seu tom de voz era exageradamente alegre, sendo uma clara tentativa de irritar o outro sem sequer ter feito nada demais ainda.

  


"Estou surpreso que você esteja acordado a essa hora."

  


Disse por entre um suspiro irritado.

  


"Eh? Por que a surpresa? Eu sempre acordo cedo!"

  


"Se acordasse cedo assim todo dia não iria chegar sempre atrasado na escola!"

  


"Detalhes, detalhes"

  


Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao escutar o loiro respirando fundo na tentativa de não perder a paciência que a cada dia que passa parece menor.

Kunikida Doppo, colega de classe de Dazai e representante de turma, é um jovem responsável e organizado que segue seus ideais a risca. Sendo o alvo favorito das brincadeiras imbecis e idiotices do moreno semi-mumificado, o pobre loiro acaba sofrendo com altas doses de estresse desnecessário quase todos os dias.

  


"Se diz ser tão inteligente, mas no fim não passa de um preguiçoso despreocupado. O que espera ganhar da vida desse jeito???"

  


"Está falando como uma mãe agora~"

  


"NÃO ESTOU!"

  


"Hahaha"

  


"Ugh, enfim, só liguei para lhe informar sobre os planos que tenho para as férias de primavera. Infelizmente, Atsushi insistiu que você fosse incluído, então resolvi avisar de antemão o que tenho planeja-"

  


"AH CÉUS, ME LEMBREI DE ALGO SUUUUPER IMPORTANTE AGORA!!! Preciso desligar, bye~"

  


"DAZ-"

  


E foi assim que a ligação se encerrou.

  


Dazai poderia se preocupar com o sermão de Kunikida mais tarde, no momento, ele apenas desejava relaxar um pouco no silêncio daquela manhã tão bonita.

  
  


**[...]**

  
  
  


Estava anoitecendo.

  


As ruas vazias começavam a ser iluminadas pelos postes de luz. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, Dazai andava despreocupadamente em direção a sua casa, sorrindo de forma contente para o nada.

Havia passado quase todo o dia na casa de Atsushi vendo tv, ignorando completamente as reclamações de Kunikida quando o mesmo ligou novamente ainda irritado pelo que aconteceu de manhã. No fim das contas nada de interessante acabou acontecendo, e quando percebeu o dia já estava chegando a seu fim.

  


Começando a cantarolar baixinho uma música sobre suicídio que havia escutado antes em algum lugar, Dazai se perguntava sobre o que faria amanhã.

  


Foi nesse momento que escutou uma voz.

  


"Hey….você ai"

  


A voz vinha de um beco meio estreito que ficava entre uma livraria e um restaurante de comida italiana. Seu tom era irritado, era óbvio que a pessoa não queria estar ali. Talvez fosse um estrangeiro que acabou se perdendo? Ou um ladrão esperando pegar idiotas desprevenidos?

De todas as formas, Dazai não pensaria duas vezes antes de ir embora sem sequer olhar para trás, as chances de acabar morto sem sofrer no processo são pequenas demais para correr o risco.

  


No entanto, por alguma razão, algo dentro de si lhe diz que ele deve tomar a decisão arriscada e estúpida de seguir a misteriosa e suspeita voz. Ele devia mesmo ignorar tudo que aprendeu nos filmes de terror terríveis que já assistiu na vida? Suspirando sem saber ao certo o que fazer o moreno ficou parado onde estava esperando a voz dizer algo novamente para confirmar que não estava ouvindo coisas.

  


"..... Vai ficar parado ai mesmo?"

  


E com a confirmação que precisava de que não estava louco Dazai entrou no beco.

  


Foi nesse instante que viu. Sentado no chão com as costas contra a parede estava um jovem que não parecia ter mais de vinte anos de idade. Sua pele era pálida, seus cabelos ruivos eram compridos chegando até abaixo de sua cintura e seus olhos azuis pareciam brilhar mesmo em um lugar tão escuro. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas, parecendo farrapos velhos retirados de um lixão.

  


O que mais chamava a atenção no entanto era sua falta de membros. Seu braço esquerdo parecia ter sido arrancado na altura do ombro. O direito foi cortado de forma quase cirúrgica perto do cotovelo. Sua perna esquerda estava intacta, mas a direita foi arrancada na altura da coxa. Uma enorme poça de sangue crescia lentamente a sua volta com o passar dos minutos.

Toda a cena parecia algo tirado de uma obra de ficção. É impossível alguém em uma condição daquelas estar vivo, ainda mais consciente e com a capacidade de conversar.

  


"Vamos, me ajude."

  


Acordando do transe em que estava, Dazai sorriu para o desconhecido que sangrava naquele escuro beco, ignorando totalmente o quão absurda e sem sentido a situação era. Pensaria sobre isso depois, quando não estivesse conversando com alguém que definitivamente deveria estar morto nesse instante.

  


"E como posso te ajudar?"

  


"Seu sangue, me de"

  


E foi nesse instante que todas as peças se encaixaram.

  


Aquele lindo desconhecido coberto em seu próprio sangue era um vampiro. Uma criatura da noite que suga o sangue de suas vítimas desafortunadas.

  


Uma lenda urbana estava parada a alguns metros de distância pedindo ajuda. No entanto, era outra coisa que ocupava a mente do jovem de olhos castanhos.

  


"...Se eu te deixar beber meu sangue vou acabar morto?"

  


Isso não pareceu pegar o vampiro desprevenido. Com um suspiro irritado ele prontamente respondeu.

  


"Sim, você vai morr-"

  


"Perfeito!"

  


Sorrindo animado e deixando o ruivo surpreso no processo Dazai se aproximou dele se sentando ao seu lado sem cerimônias.

  


"Hã?"

  


"Não vai ser o jeito que esperava morrer, mas parece que vai ser um processo pouco doloroso."

  


Com a mão direita o moreno puxou suas ataduras para baixo, deixando uma parte de seu pescoço amostra.

  


"Pronto."

  


"Tsc, você é estranho."

  


"Não seja rude! Estou me oferecendo para você e é assim que retribui???"

  


"Tanto faz!"

  


Inclinando seu corpo em direção a ele o vampiro lambeu de leve uma parte de seu pescoço fazendo o moreno se arrepiar. Ser tocado dessa forma em um local normalmente coberto e longe de contato físico lhe dava arrepios.

  


"....Obrigado."

  


Murmurou o ruivo de olhos azuis antes de cravar suas presas de uma vez ali.

A sensação de ter seu sangue sugado era estranha e complicada de descrever. Ao invés de sentir dor ou algo do genêro Dazai sentia prazer. Algo que fazia seu corpo relaxado estremecer por completo.

  


Um gemido manhoso escapou por entre seus lábios enquanto sua visão escurecia.

  


Antes de desmaiar ele de um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

  


25 de março é quando o humano conhecido como Dazai Osamu supostamente conseguiu sua tão aguardada morte.

  


No entanto, a história está longe de acabar.


End file.
